The Tale of The Cafe Crisis
by GODDESSGIRL3131
Summary: On a seemingly normal day Tucker walks into his favorite cafe not expecting his day to take a turn for the worse. What will Gary do to save his brother and will it be in time.


**THE TALE OF THE CAFE CRISIS (An AYOFOTD Fan fiction) **

Synopsis: Tucker is hanging at his favorite cafe one afternoon before his Midnight Society meeting, when several men come in and take all the patrons including Tucker hostage, what will Gary do to save his brother. A/N: For the sake of this fanfic since Gary and Tucker's last name was never revealed I gave them the last name McBride.

Friday afternoon-Tucker was feeling pretty good about things when he walked into The Grove Cafe he had no idea that in less than half an hour things were going to change for the worse. Tucker had just placed his order and he leaned against the counter facing the cafe while waiting for his food, when suddenly the doors crashed open and several men with guns walked in. Tucker was frozen against the counter, with fear rushing through him.

"Everybody hit the ground now!" With that shout one of the men fired his gun up into the air causing Tucker's knees to buckle as he hit the floor." The cashier looked up at the men nervously as they moved into the café surrounding the customers.

"What do you want?" Tucker looked up from his spot on the floor fear showing in his eyes. One of the men glared at the woman.

"What we want you can't give us, but you are the perfect way to get what we want. Bruno do it."

" Just then one of the men who'd come in started walking around the room with a large suitcase. Tucker watched nervously as he stopped at each of the customers and pulled out a silver metal collar which he than put around their necks. When he walked over to Tucker, Tucker tried to back away but since his back was already up against the counter he had no where to go. Just then the lead man spoke up.

"You're probably all wondering about the collars, well allow me to explain, each collar is a very sensitive and complex bomb there are three ways to set them off. One is if I happen to decide to blow it I hit the trigger and boom no more head for you, Two if by some miracle you somehow get out the door once you are more then five feet away from the building boom! Lastly if anyone tries to take off the collars without me disarming them everything goes boom. " While he'd been talking

Bruno had finished securing Tucker's collar.

"Oh one more thing these bombs are very sensitive so I wouldn't suggest trying to use your cell phones.

" Outside the cafe the police and newscasters were gathering around to report on the happenings. Meanwhile at the university about six-blocks away Gary McBride sat in his dorm working on a paper with the news on in the background when a newscast caught his attention.

"This is Samantha Grey reporting from outside The Grove Cafe where approximately half an hour ago several men took over the Cafe taking several hostages in the process. Gary stood up so fast his chair hit the ground thinking about Tucker and knowing his brother had planned on going to the cafe that day as he did almost every day. "Tucker!" With fear rushing through his blood Gary ran from his dorm and started running the six blocks to the Cafe. When he was a block away he could here the sirens. Moving faster Gary rushed the barricade only to be grabbed around the waist by a police officer.

"Let Go! I have to get in there my brother is in there!" The Lieutenant loosened his grip.

"Come with me, we've managed to tap into the security feed and you may be able to help us figure out what to do."

"Okay." With that Gary walked over to the police van when they were watching the camera the Lieutenant turned to Gary.

"Now which one is your brother?" Gary looked at the screen until he found Tucker sitting on the floor against the counter.

"There, in the red and white jacket sitting against the counter. Wait what's that around his neck?" At those words Lieutenant Meyers looked at the screens.

"Good God, those are highly explosive collars."

"You mean they're bombs!"

"I'm afraid so."

"But-Tucker, we have to do something."

"We will but first we need to find a way to establish contact with the men in charge and since cell phones are out we'll have to call the restaurant line and hope he answers."

"What do you mean cell-phones are out of the question?"

"Well the bombs are very sensitive and the signals from the phones would set them off." At these words Gary sank down in the nearest chair.

"Please you have to get Tucker out of there." Just then a detective walked over. "Sir we have a line in to contact the restaurant."

"Let's do it." Gary sat back nervously. Meanwhile inside the restaurant the phone began to ring. Tucker jumped in surprise when the main guy swore.

"Who the hell is that?" Tucker responded shakily.

"My guess is the police."

"Well I'm not talking to them so why don't you." With that he yanked Tucker off the floor twisting his arm up behind his back. "Just watch what you say." Gulping Tucker picked up the phone.

"Hello?" "This is Lieutenant Meyers, who am I talking to?"

"Um, I'm Tucker McBride the men in charge in here wanted me to talk to you." "Have they told you what they wanted?"

"All they said was that what they wanted wasn't in here but that they were going to use us to get what they wanted. Lieutenant Myers ran a hand through his hair before speaking again.

"Well if they won't talk to me let them know that the best way for me to help them get what they want is if I know exactly what that is." Tucker turned to the man behind him trying to ignore the bomb around his neck and the gun pressed against his ribcage as he repeated what the Lieutenant had said. At that the lead man snatched the phone from Tucker but kept the gun on him during the conversation.

"Who the hell is this?"

"This is Lieutenant John Myers if you'd tell me what you want it will speed up the process and we can get those people out of harms way."

"Okay,well lets see I have twenty-five hostages so lets say five-thousand for each hostage which means one-hundred and twenty-five thousand dollars. I will also need a van to transport myself and my men to a location of my choosing and if anyone tries to track us after we leave people will die"

"Understood, but do you know what would grease the wheels and make the mayor more inclined to cooperate in getting you what you need?"

"What's that?"

"If you would let some hostages go as a sign of good faith that would help me sway the people in charge of the money."

"Very well I'll give you three hostages but I still want the full amount and you have four hours to get me what I want." With that said he hung up the phone and turned to the room. He was still holding Tucker against him as he spoke.

"Now, then which of you will be the ones I let go for now?" One of the men spoke up from the floor indicating Tucker.

"Let him go, he's an innocent kid and you've already scared him enough." The man looked at Tucker tightening his grip as he did causing Tucker to cry out in pain.

"I think he's gonna stay for a while but you can go, because you irritate me and if you stay here I might decide to just shoot you and get it over with." With that said he signaled for Bruno to remove the man's collar bomb and then chose two more people at random and the process was repeated before they were ushered out and Tucker was thrown back onto the floor. Five minutes later the three released hostages were being ushered away from the building by police when Gary rushed forward searching for his brother. Tucker! Tuck where are you?" Just then the man who had tried to help Tucker managed to get Gary's attention. Excuse me, are you looking for Tucker McBride?" Gary turned towards the voice.

"Yes, Have you seen him?"

"He's still inside, they weren't willing to let him go and when I tried to help the man in charge said he was letting me leave because I irritated him and if I stayed he would just end up shooting me in the head. Then they made us leave but my wife is still in there." Gary stared at him in stunned confusion.

"Thank you for trying to help him, but I don't understand why they kept him it's not like we're rich or anything."

"I don't know except to say he seemed to like scaring Tucker." Gary gulped and ran a hand through his hair.

"That doesn't make any sense, Why would anyone want to hurt Tucker." Just then the Lieutenant spoke up,

"Gary?"

"Yes? What is it?" Lieutenant Myers pulled him aside.

"I wanted you to know that the mayor has agreed to paying the ransom, so if all goes well within the next couple of hours the hostages will be released and you'll have your brother back."

"And what if it doesn't go well? I mean it's all great in theory "pay us the money and we'll let everyone go." but what if they don't? What if something happens and Tucker or someone else gets hurt?" The Lieutenant ran a hand through his hair.

"Look we'll do everything we can but things can always go wrong. The only thing we can do is our best and I promise you I will do whatever it takes to get your brother out of there." Two hours later the detectives were setting up the money to send it in and they'd parked a van out in the ally behind the restaurant. Just then the phone in the restaurant rang and the man in charge yanked Tucker up once again.

"Answer the phone, now."

"Hello,Tucker? This is Lieutenant Myers we wanted them to know we have the money and the van for them and we wanted to discuss getting you and the rest of the hostages released." Tucker turned to the man behind him and repeated everything he'd just been told. Suddenly the phone was grabbed from his hand. I want the money brought up and set on the doorstep and then I want whatever detective you send up to step back quick fast and in a hurry. As far as the hostages go I will take my money and leave them here after disarming the bombs once I'm gone you can feel free to rush the building. Fifteen minutes later Lieutenant Myers had set up one of the detectives with the money to hand over to the kidnappers. Once that was done he did as instructed and stepped back from the door. Meanwhile inside the Cafe one of the kidnappers approached the door and pulled in the money.

"Let's get gone, disarm these fools and lets leave." Tucker looked up from where he was sitting. At that moment the boss looked at Tucker.

"Except for you, you are coming with us for leverage." At these words Tucker felt all the color drain out of his face.

"What? Why?" Before he could say anymore he was yanked off of the floor and thrown towards one of the men as they headed for the back door. Ten minutes later the police entered the cafe and escorted the hostages out of the cafe. Once they were out Gary started scanning faces looking for Tucker. "Tucker! Tuck, Where are you?" Just then one of the hostages walked over to Gary having overheard him yelling for Tucker.

"Excuse me, are you looking for Tucker?"

"Yes, he's my brother where is he?"

"They took him with them, they said something about him being leverage." At these words Gary felt his knees buckle and he sat heavily on the running board of the surveillance van. Meanwhile Tucker sat in the back of the van as the men drove towards an old abandoned airfield. When they pulled in Tucker saw the airplane waiting and he knew that once he was on the plane there was no way out. As soon as he'd been shoved into a seat and the lead guy walked away Tucker managed to maneuver his phone out of his pocket and he pushed the speed dial for Gary. Back at the police station Gary sat in Lieutenant Meyer' office when suddenly his cell phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw Tucker's number on the caller id.

"Tuck? Is that you?"

"Gary, help me I want to go home please."

"Where are you? I'm with the police we'll come for you."

"I'm on a plane we came to an abandoned airfield outside of town, my phone's dying and they're coming back please hurry." Suddenly the phone beeped and died and Tucker was gone..

"No! Tucker!' Lieutenant Myers looked at Gary,

"What did he say."

"He said they were at an abandoned airfield on a plane we have to hurry." At that Lieutenant Myers leapt up and Gary ran after him.

"Where are we going."

"Renwick Airfield it's been abandoned for ten years." Back on the plane Tucker sat in his seat and tried to cower away when Bruno walked towards him.

"It won't matter that you called someone soon enough we'll be flying and no one will find us." Just then before Tucker could speak another of the guys shouted towards the back of the plane.

"We're ready to go." As they steered their way down the runway suddenly sirens came from out of nowhere and police cars were blocking them from the front and the rear. Suddenly before Tucker could react the leader Lukas grabbed him and yanked him towards the door of the plane. He held his gun on Tucker as he opened the door. Looking out he saw police everywhere surrounding the plane.

"Everybody stay back or I will put a bullet in this brat right here and now. Before anyone could react Lieutenant Myers pulled his gun and shot Lukas right between the eyes sending the man tumbling down the stairs on the plane and as he fell he pulled Tucker with him and they both rolled and fell to the ground. Gary leapt out of the car and rushed over to were Tucker lay on the ground.

"Tucker!" Tucker looked up at Gary.

"Gary, you're here."

"Of course I am you didn't think I would really let some psycho freak kill you did you?" Tucker reached up and wiped tears from his eyes.

"I knew you'd come, but I was scared it wouldn't be in time." Two weeks later Gary and Tucker sat in the clearing in the woods waiting for Quinn, Vange, Andy, and Megan.

"Are you sure you are okay to be here Tucker?" "I couldn't sit at home anymore, I needed to get back to normal." Just then there was a sound in the woods and the other four members of the midnight society came into the clearing and they sat down and with that everything went back to what it was supposed to be.


End file.
